clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
OMGoodness WALRUS HAX
is a female Walrus with a tendancy to scream. She is a low-threat Walrus and a low ranked member of the Walrus Crime Ring. Her screams are as loud as that of The Kernel. The leader Walrus plans to expel her from the crime ring due to her every now-and-then screams, but also does not want her gone. Background was born to two Walri parents. At first glance, she seemed ordinary, and even a little cute. However, when her parents placed her on a cot, she screamed and cried for hours and the whole village was fed up with her. Her Walri parents nonetheless kept her until the age of eight, where they abandoned her at a nearby forest. Poor was lost in the forest. She whined, then screamed, then cried. At this point in time, the would-be leader of the Walrus Crime Ring, Walrus, found her crying at the foot of a tree. He went up to her and offered her to go to Antarctica. Moved by his affection, gullibly agreed and travelled to Antarctica through the portal. Walrus' actual intention was to use her as a pawn to defeat the PSA and then abandon her in Antarctica, possibly THE SKIP. During 's first days at the crime ring, she was unfamiliar with the environment and waned loudly. However, as time went past, her screams became softer and less frequent. When Walrus seized the chance to defeat the penguins, the plan backfired, and Walrus was instead stuck with an even louder walrus. Walrus, at that point, wanted to expel her, but instead kept her for some unknown reason. Involvement is a low-ranking walrus, so she is rarely involved in the crime ring's activities. Her main purpose was to scream and scare off the penguins, which in turn the Walri clan would hold a full-scale invasion on CP, but she has been instead used simply for typing big capital letters on the computer and send it as spam mail. However, she was unfamiliar with typing, so her spam messages usually ended up in the wrong places such as Walrus' own inbox. Other than that, would usually wash the dishes (in which her tears would be used as water) and participate in screaming competitions so as to raise funds for the crime ring. Expelling impossible Due to her weak capabilities, Walrus wants to expel her from the Walrus Crime Ring, in which she would be left alone in CP and probably maltreated by the penguins. However, Walrus continues to keep her until this day. Walrus is usually frustrated about her, but why not simply expel her to end his anger? The answers lie deep within the heart-seriously. It seems that Walrus himself has a crush on , gossip magazines said (at the same time of the publication, they also claimed that G was a three-timer). Walrus was unable to respond or would probably be apprehended by the PSA. Walrus usually comments in secrecy that he is NOT in love with her. Reasons why Walrus loves her is probably due to her looks. Despite her high-pitched screams and constant cries, her looks are outstanding and she would probably gain loads of male Walri crowding around her. Her personality, though, overshadows the looks and gives the males the impression that she is not a suitable choice. Walrus seems to ignore what most males think and tries to hang out with her, reports claim. There are still several doubts, though. Trivia * For those unaware, G being a "three-timer" means he has three different girlfriends and cheats on all of them simultaneously. See Also * Walrus * Communist Poker Face * TheWalrusWasPaul Category:Walrus Category:Characters Category:Villains